Edward Lucie-Smith
John Edward McKenzie Lucie-Smith (born 27 February 1933) is an English poet, art critic, curator, broadcaster and author of exhibition catalogues. Life Lucie-Smith was born in Kingston, Jamaica, moving to the United Kingdom in 1946. He studied at King's School, Canterbury, and then read history at Merton College, Oxford.Biography, Edward Lucie-Smith. Web, Nov. 18, 2014. After serving in the Royal Air Force as an education officer, and then working in advertising for 10 years, as a copywriter, he became a full-time writer. He succeeded Philip Hobsbaum in organising The Group, a London-centred poets' group. He has published more than 100 books, including more than 60 books on art, several of which are used as standard texts. At the beginning of the 1980s he conducted several series of interviews, Conversations with Artists, for BBC Radio 3. Publications Poetry *''Edward Lucie-Smith''. Swinford, UK: Fantasy Press (Fantasy Poets 25), 1954. * Tropical Childhood, and other poems. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1961. * Confessions & Histories. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1964. * Penguin Modern Poets 6 (by Jack Clemo , Edward Lucie-Smith, & George MacBeth). Harmondsworth, UK, & Baltimore, MD: Penguin, 1964. * A Game of French and English. London: Turret, 1965. * Jazz for the N.U.F.. London: Turret, 1965. * Borrowed Emblems. London: Turret, 1967. * Silence. London: Turret, 1967. * More Beasts for Guillaume Apollinaire (illustrated by David Oxtoby). London: Villiers, 1968. * Snow Poem. London: Turret, 1968. * Towards Silence. London & New York: Oxford University Press, 1968. * Egyptian Ode. Stoke Ferry, Norfolk, UK: Daedaulus Press, 1969. * The Rhino (illustrated by Ralph Steadman). London: Steam Press, 1971. * Two Poems of Night (Ralph Steadman). London: Turret, 1972. * The Well-Wishers. London, New York, & Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1974. *''Inscriptions: 10 poems by Edward Lucie-Smith, 11 intaglio prints by Felicio Bejar''. Mexico: Ainsle Press, 1974. * Beasts with Bad Morals (illustrated by Leonard Baskin). London: Skelton Press / Leinster Fine Art, 1984. * Poems for Clocks. London: Turret, 1986. * Changing Shape: New and selected poems. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2002. *''Making for the Exit: New poems'' (e-book). London: London Magazine, 2014.Making for the Exit, Amazon.co.uk. Web, Nov. 18, 2014. Novel * The Dark Pageant: A novel about Gilles de Rais. London: Blond & Briggs, 1977. Non-fiction * Rubens. London: Spring Books, 1961; New York: Marlboro Books, 1961. * Mystery in the Universe: Notes on an interview with Allen Ginsberg. London: Turret, 1965. * What is a Painting? London: Macdonald, 1966. *''The Little Press Movement in England and America''. London: Turret, 1968. * Thinking About Art: Critical Essays (1968) * Movements in Art since 1945. London: Thames & Hudson, 1969 **revised & printed in U.S. as Movements in Modern Art (with Donald Carroll). New York: Horizon Press, 1973. *''Late Modern: The visual arts since 1945''. New York: Praeger, 1969. *''British Painting and Sculpture, 1960-1970''. London: Tate Gallery, 1970. * Art in Britain, 1969-70 (with Patricia White). London: Dent, 1970. * A Concise History of French Painting. London: Thames & Hudson, 1971; New York: Praeger, 1971. * Eroticism in Western Art. London: Thames & Hudson, 1972 **revised as Sexuality in Western Art. London: Thames & Hudson, 1991. * Symbolist Art. London: Thames & Hudson, 1972; New York: Praeger, 1972. * Toulouse-Lautrec. Paris: Editions Cerle d'Art, 1973 **revised & expanded, Oxford, UK: Phaidon, 1983. * The First London Catalogue. London & New York: Paddington, 1974. * Late Modern: The Visual Arts Since 1945. New York: Praeger, 1975; New York & Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1975. * The Invented Eye: Masterpieces of photography, 1839-1914. London & New York: Paddington Press, 1975. * The Waking Dream: Fantasy and the surreal in graphic art, 1450-1900 (with Aline Jacquot). London: Thames & Hudson, 1975; New York: Knopf, 1975. * The Burnt Child: An Autobiography. London: Gollancz, 1975. * World of the Makers: Today's master craftsmen and craftswomen. London & New York: Paddington, 1975. * How the Rich Lived: The painter as witness, 1870-1914 (with Celestine Dars). London & New York: Paddington, 1976. * Joan of Arc. London: Allen Lane, 1976; New York: Norton, 1977. * Fantin-Latour. Oxford, UK: Phaion, 1977. * ArToday: From abstract expressionism to superrealism. Oxford, UK: Phaidon Press, 1977 **published in U.S. as Art Today: From abstract expressionism to superrealism. New York: Morrow, 1977. * Work and Struggle: The painter as witness, 1870-1914 (Celestine Dars). London & New York: Paddington, 1977. * Outcasts of the Sea: Pirates and Piracy. New York: Paddington, 1978. *''Furniture: A concise history''. London: Thames & Hudson, 1979; New York: Oxford University Press, 1979. * Cultural Calendar of the 20th Century. Oxford, UK: Phaidon, 1979. * Super Realism. Oxford, UK: Phaidon, 1979. * Art in the Seventies. Oxford, UK: Phaidon, 1980; Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1980. * The Story of Craft: The Craftsman's Role in Society. Oxford, UK: Phaidon, 1981; Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1981. * The Art of Caricature. London: Orbis, 1981; Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1981. * The Body Images of the Nude. London: Thames & Hudson, 1981. * The Sculpture of Helaine Blumenfeld (photos by David Buckland).London: S. Browne, 1982; Woodstock, NY: Overlook Press, 1999. * A History of Industrial Design. Oxford, UK: Phaidon, 1983; New York & Toronto: Van Nostrand Rinehold, 1983. *''Masterpieces from the Pompidou Centre''. London & New York: Thames & Hudson, 1983. * The Thames & Hudson Dictionary of Art Terms. London & New York: Thames & Hudson, 1984. * Steve Hawley. New York: Alexander F. Milliken, 1984. * Art of the 1930s: The age of anxiety. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1985; New York: Rizzoli, 1985. * American Art Now. Oxford, UK: Phaidon, 1985; New York: Morrow, 1985. * The Male Nude: A modern view (with François De Louville). Oxford: Phaidon, 1985; New York: Rizzoli, 1985. * Michael Leonard: Paintings (Lincoln Kirstein). London: GMP, 1985. * Lives of the Great Twentieth Century Artists. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1986; New York: Rizzoli, 1986. * American Craft Today: Poetry of the physical (with Paul J. Smith). New York: American Craft Museum / Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1986. * Sculpture Since 1945. Oxford: Phaidon, 1987; New York: Universe, 1987. * The New British Painting (with Carolyn Cohen & Judith Higgins). Oxford, UK: Phaidon / Cincinnati, OH: Contemporary Arts Center, 1988. * Impressionist Women. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1989; New York: Harmony, 1989. * Art in the Eighties. Oxford, UK: Phaidon, 1990; New York: Phaidon Universe, 1990. * Art Deco Painting. Oxford, UK: Phaidon, 1990. * Fletcher Benton (with Paul J. Karlstrom). New York: H.N. Abrams, 1990. *''The British Imagination: Twentieth-century paintings, sculpture, and drawings''. New York: Hirschl & Adler Galleries, 1990. * Harry Holland: The Painter and Reality. London: Art Books International, 1991. * Jean Rustin. London: T. Heneage, 1991. * Wendy Taylor. London: Art Books International, 1992. * Andres Nagel. New York: Rizzoli, 1992. * Alexander. London: Art Books International, 1992. * Art and Civilization. London: Laurence King, 1992; New York: H.N. Abrams, 1992. * Luis Caballero: Paintings and drawings. London: Aubrey Walter, 1992. *''20th Century Latin American Artof the 20th Century''. London: Thames & Hudson, 1993. * British Art Now - A Personal View (1993) with Zsuzsi Roboz and Max Wykes-Joyce * Fritz Scholder: A survey of paintings, 1970-1993. Munich, Germany: Nazraeli Press, 1993. *''Elizabeth Fritsch: Vessels from another world, metaphysical pots in painted stoneware''. London: Bellew / Northern Centre for Contemporary Art, 1993.* Race, Sex and Gender in Contemporary Art: The rise of minority culture. London: Art Books International, 1994; New York: H.N. Abrams, 1994. * Elisabeth Frink: Sculpture since 1990, and drawings. London: Art Books Internationa, 1994. * John Kirby: The company of strangers. Edinburgh & London: Mainstream, 1994. * American Realism. London: Thames & Hudson, 1994; New York: H.N. Abrams, 1994. * Visual Arts in the 20th Century. London: Laurence King, 1966; New York: H.N. Abrams, 1996. * Leonardo Nierman, 1987-1994: Painting, sculpture, tapestry. Basel, Switzerland: Schwabe, 1996. * The Art of Albert Paley: Iron, bronze, steel. New York: H.N. Abrams, 1996. * Ars Erotica: An Arousing History of Erotic Art. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1997; New York: Rizzoli, 1997; Toronto: Stoddart, 1997. * Dunbar: Mining The Surfaces. New Orleans, LA: New Orleans Museum of Art, 1997. * Chadwick. Stroud, Gloucestershire, UK: Lyppiat Studio, 1997. * Glenys Barton (with Adrian Flowers & Robin Gibson). London, 1997. * Adam: The male figure in art. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1998; New York: Rizzoli, 1998. * Zoo: Animals in Art. London: Aurum Press, 1998; New York: Watson-Guptill, 1998. * Lives of the Great 20th Century Artists. London: Thames & Hudson, 1999 **published in U.S. as Lives of the Great Modern Artists. New York: Rizzoli, 2000 **revised & expanded as Lives of the Great Modern Artists. London: Thames & Hudson, 2009. * Women and Art: Contested territory (with Judy Chicago). London: Weidenfield & Nicholson, 1999; New York: Watson-Guptill, 1999; Vancouver: Raincoast, 1999. * Judy Chicago: An American Vision. New York: Watson-Guptill, 2000. * Flesh and Stone. New York: Ipso Facto, 2000. *''Chris Booth: Sculpture in Europe, Australia, and New Zealand'' (with Gregory O'Brien & Ken Scarlett). Auckland: Godwit, 2001. * Art Tomorrow. Paris: Terrail, 2002. * David Remfry: Dancers (with Dore Ashton & Carter Ratcliff). Boca Raton, FL: Boca Raton Museum of Art, 2002. * Color of Time: The Photographs of Sean Scully (with Arthur C. Danto & Mia Fineman). Gottingen, Germany: Steidl, 2004. *''Elias Rivera''. New York: Hudson Hills Press, 2006. * Censoring the Body. London & New York: Seagull Books, 2007. *''Milos Sobaic''. London: P. Wilson, 2011. Juvenile *''Six Kinds of Creature''. London: Turret, 1969. * Six More Beasts. London: Turret, 1970. * Bertie and the Big Red Ball (with Beryl Cook). London: John Murray / Gallery Five, 1982. Translated *Paul Claudel, Five Great Odes. London: Rapp & Carroll, 1967. *Jean-Paul de Dadelsen, Jonah: Selected poems. London: Rapp & Carroll, 1967. translator Edited *''A Group Anthology'' (edited with Philip Hobsbaum). London, New York, & Toronto: Oxford University Press, 1963. *''The Penguin Book of Elizabethan Verse''. Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1965. *Robert Browning, A Choice of Browning's Verse. London: Faber, 1967. *''The Liverpool Scene: Recorded live along the Mersey Beat''. London: Carroll, 1967; Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1968. * The Penguin Book of Satirical Verse. Harmondsworth, UK, & Baltimore, MD: Penguin, 1967. * Holding Your Eight Hands: An anthology of science fiction verse. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1969; London: Rapp & Whiting, 1970. * British Poetry since 1945. Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1970. * A Garland from the Greek: Poems from the Greek Anthology. London: Turret, 1971. * French Poetry Today: A bilingual anthology (edited with Simon Watson Taylor). London: Rapp & Whiting 1971; New York: Schocken, 1971. * Primer of Experimental Poetry 1, 1870-1922. Volume I. London: Rapp & Whiting / Deutsch, 1971; Indianapolis, IN: Bobbs-Merrill, 1971. *''The Real British: An anthology of the new realism in British painting''. London: Fischer Fine Art, 1981. * The Self Portrait: A modern view (edited with Sean Kelly). London: Sarema Press, 1987, * The Essential Osbert Lancaster : An anthology in brush and pen. London: Barrie & Jenkins, 1988. * The Faber Book of Art Anecdotes. London: Faber, 1992. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.http://www.worldcat.org/search?q=au%3AEdward+Lucie-Smith&qt=advanced&dblist=638 Search results = au:Edward Lucie-Smith], WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 17-18, 2014. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"The Lesson" *Poetry (46 poems) ;About *Edward Lucie-Smith at Carcanet Press *Edward Lucie-Smith at KimPoor.com *LibraryThing author profile *Edward Lucie-Smith Official website. Category:1933 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Merton College, Oxford Category:British art critics Category:British poets Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:People from Kingston, Jamaica Category:English poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets